1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench with an improved retaining ring to simplify a removal process.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench includes a wrench body 5, a C-shaped retaining ring 6 and a socket 7, as shown in FIG. 6. The wrench body 5 has a driving head 51 at one end. The driving head 51 has a cavity therein and an annular groove 511 defined in an inner periphery of the cavity. The C-shaped retaining ring 6 is mounted on the annular groove 511 to retain the socket 7 in place. However, two free ends of the C-shaped retaining ring 6 each is vertical plane that is hard to operate.
In order to improve above disadvantage, another conventional ratchet wrench has an improved C-shaped retaining ring 8, as shown in FIG. 7. The C-shaped retaining ring 8 has two snap portions 81 at two free ends thereof. Each of the two snap portions 81 has a bore 811 defined in a center thereof. Therefore, a small screwdriver could be inserted into two bore 811 of the two snap portions 811 to snap out the C-shaped retaining ring 8. However, the C-shaped retaining ring 8 with two snap portions 81 is relative high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench.